A traditional technique of graph-text enciphering and network transfer only involves using a dedicated line and dedicated network. Coding and enciphering will only be executed during transfer. But once the information arrives at the destination, the information is no longer protected. Hence, keeping and delivering this kind of information, especially those valuable information, becomes a big problem. As the era of knowledge based economy dawns, there is a great volume of graphical or text information being transferred every day through various wired or wireless networks. Some of this information involves important technical discoveries, research results, financial secrets, trade secrets, even top national security secrets. Especially with the widespread use and application of the Internet, some hackers and criminals specialize in searching and stealing important information on the network and cause breaches of security. So it is very important to guarantee the security of information transfer and storage on a network.